Amy and the Beast
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: Amy is a normal pink hedgehog who wants more to life, but when her father was taken prisoner by a horrible beast, she must overcome her fears and live the rest of her life with him. Not only being prisoner forrever she becomes more loving toward the hedgebeast and he returns his love to her. But who could ever love a beast. ShadowxAmy!
1. Chapter 1

To all of the shadamy fans! This is my first shadamy story. I watched Beauty and the Beast and thought it would be a great story. So without further adue. Please welcome Chapter 1. Note that Sega characters do not belong to me except some of my own. SEEEEEGA!

Chapter 1.

Once upon a time, there lived an inchanted castle home to a nice, wonderful prince, but it wasn't like that before. A long time ago, the prince was cruel and unkind to all and never loved until one winter, stormy night an old woman freezing her bones and holding a single red rose came to the castle and asked for shelter of the bitter cold, but the prince was so horrid he turned the woman away for her face was to ugly to be seen. But the woman wasn't what she was for she was a young, beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize for his horrible attitude, but she only saw hatred and cruelty in his heart and placed a curse on him, the castle and all who lived in it. His appearance changed from man to beast. He remained in that form until his 17th birthday unable to forget his pain and hurtful past. He was left a single rose however to show how much he had left to learn how to love from another. He must find a beautiful woman to love and give her love to him, but who could ever love a beast.

In a small village, a young pink hedgehog came out of her hut. Smiling ear to ear of how her day started. She was a beautiful girl with gorgeous emerald eyes that shown from the darkest of nights, her silky quills came down to back and pulled in a simple bow. She wore just a simple blue dress that flowed in the wind as she walked. This young hedgehog was Amera Rose, but she goes by the name Amy for short. Her appearance stricked many men who loved to meet her. But Amy wasn't like all the villagers, she loves to explore and read as many adventure books as there were. Amy made her way to the village humming her tune in her sweet voice, watching many people stroll by with their work.

She saw the cook bake some delicious bread and the shopkeepers fuming over custormers who wants this and that. She sighed and heads straight to her favorite store in the world. The shop kept many, many books upon shelves for her to enjoy. "Excuse me?" Amy called, "Is anyone here?" she opened the door and saw the shopkeeper holding two, or three books in his hand. He was an old green echidna who loves to see her smiling face everyday, "Why, Amy. So good to see you." He chuckled putting the remaining books off of his hands.

Amy walked over to him and handed her book to him, "I finished this one last night." She smiled. The old man gladly took the book off her hands and laughed, "You finished already? You borrowed this one yesterday." He said.

Amy smiled and laughed, "I couldn't put it down it was so amazing! Do you have anymore?" she asked climbing a ladder to reach the top of the shelf, "Not since yesterday, my dear." Amy trailed her hand to many chapters and found her favorite of all, "This one! I would like to borrow this please." She handed the book to the old echidna.

He put his spectilcles on and looked at the cover, "Really! You read this twice." He laughed and she started dancing and twirling her dress around, "Its my very favorite. I love this one cause it has far off places, daring sword fights and a prince in discise." She said happily and the echidna placed the book in her hands, "Well if you like it all that much its yours. So be carefull with it." She smiled and shook the old man's hand. "Thank you so much, sir." She walked out and waved at him with delight and started walking with her nose stuffed in that book.

She moved all over the village and came to a stop at the village fountain. She giggled and sighed at one of the papers in the chapter, "Oh if only I could be like the princess in this book." She sighed and kept reading until a dark shadow appeared in front of her light. She looked up and saw a green hedgehog smirking down on her.

The green hedgehog was none other than Scourge. He was the main man…hedgehog in the town. He was strong, manly, and loved to talk about himself a lot. He wore a black jacket that was open to show his two mighty scars on his belly. Blue sapphire eyes can melt the toughest steel around. And to top it all off was his signature smirk to give all the ladies a run for his money. All the girls in town fall madly in love with him at sight, but he only had one eye for one girl and he was facing her. He walked up to her and crossed his strong arms, "Good morning, Amy." He said boldly. Amy sighed a frustrated sigh and tried to put a smile on her face, "Good morning, Scourge." She said sarcastically.

He noticed the book in her hands and quickly grabbed it out of her hands, "Scourge! Please! I was reading that!" she shouted trying to get her book from him, but he threw the book in the mud coving it head to toe, "Really, Amy." He grumbled, "Reading is not for you. You need to stop with all this literature nonsence and actually hang with the handsomest guy around."

A sweat dropped on Amy's head and she rolled her eyes, "Really do you know anyone?" she joked making Scourge a little angry, "I meant me, Amy!" he hissed and she sighed picking up the muddy book and wiping it off with her hankercheif, "Oh I see. So you want me to hang out with you? Fat chance!" she snorted and walked away, but was pulled back with a strong grip on her wrist, "Come on, Amy. You know you want to feel these pecks." He grinned showing off his mustles. She rolled her eyes and released her hand from him, "Sorry, but my father is expecting me to be home now." She walked away and tried not to look back, "Well tell that crazy old fart that Scourge says he needs a better life!" he shouted laughing out loud.

Amy was furious at him. She turned a heel at him and pointed a finger to him, "Now listen up, mister!" she yelled, "My father is not crazy! He's a genius and you know it!" suddenly a loud boom was heard from her house. She quickly ran not caring to hear Scourge laughing his green head off.

She ran to the side of the house and ran down to the cellar where her father was working on his latest project. Amy notices the horrible mess and her father on his back trying to lift himself up, "(Cough) Papa! (Cough) are you alright?" she choked trying to see through the dark smoke. Her father got up noticing his interesting sense of style of clothes. He had on a wooden barrel like skirt, the bottom ring of the barrel came off so the wooden boards hanged out as a too too. He pulled them down, then yelped when his trousers came off to show his underwear. He pulls them up right away and starts shouting like mad.

The fog of smoke disappeared and Amy saw her father throwing another tantrum. Her father was a purple walrus named Rodor(I know he isn't father material, but come on writers block!) shouting and yelling until he noticed Amy was right there. "Oh, Amy!" he said walking over to her, "I can't do this ANYMORE!" he started throwing his hands in the air, "Papa, you always say that, but they always come out fine." Amy said patting Rodor on his shoulders, "Well I mean it this time! I'll never get this bone of a contraption to WORK!" he yelled turning his head to his machine.

Amy sighed and chuckled, "Papa. I know you will. You made so many things in the past and you will make this one more special and win first prize at the fair tomorrow." She said hugging Rodor softly, "and become the world's greatest inventor." Rodor turned to his pink daughter and smiled, "Do you really mean that?" he asked, "I always have, haven't I?" she joked Rodor smiled bigger and jumped up and ran to his work. "Well I can't sit around doing nothing!" he said crouching down and going under the machine, "Hand me that uh….wahoozit majig."(hey, Bells's father calls it a weird name, too) holding his hand out to her, "So how's the stroll in town did you buy anything?".

Amy took out the tool and walked over to her father, "I got a new book." She said handing the tool to Rodor, "um…papa, do you think I'm odd?", "My daughter odd?" Rodor pops out from under wearing his goggles making his eyes bigger than his head, "where do you get a crazy thing like that?" he asked Amy sat down on a barrel and sighs, "I don't know. I feel like I'm not really like others. I'm not sure if anyone here likes me." She said softly putting her head in her hands, "Well what about that Scourge fellow, he's a handsome young hedgehog." Rodor noted Amy grunted and scowled at him, "Oh ya he's handsome alright and rude and CONCEITED! Papa he's not the one for me. I'm not even sure if there's anyone for me.".

Rodor ignoring her last statement came out and walked over to her, "Well its finished now lets see if it might work." He said turning the nob on the machine. It first made a weird sound and then started hissing. Amy and Rodor covered their heads just in case. The ax part of the machine started chopping part of a wood and when it was chopped it flew over their heads onto the firewood stack. Amy gasped and started jumping for joy, "It works! You DID IT!" she shouted hugging him tightly Rodor was in a daze. His contraptions never worked till now. He saw all the firewood flying across the room smashing through the window and making a big mess, but he was only interested in the first machine he ever made that actually works.

"It does! I did it! That's it, Amy! I'M OFF TO THE FAIR!" he cheered, but wasn't looking cause one of the firewood chucked him in the head making the poor inventor dazed. After that little incident, he packed up his new invention and took out his horse and wagon. He waved goodbye to Amy telling her to take care. He rode off to his hopes and dreams. It was a long, quiet ride and it was getting dark by the minute. He checked his map about three times and was already lost.

He rode through a deep dark forest and continued to grumble, "What's going on?" he asked himself, "this shouldn't be right? Where's our turn?" he looked at the map once more and noticed he was going in the wrong direction. His horse started getting jumpy from the noises of the night. Owls cried, bats hovered over his head and wolves were howling loud. The howl could scare you to the bone and Rodor was freaking out more now. Then the horse started jumping and kicking. Rodor tried his best to keep the poor animal down, but with one quick movement the horse stood up on it's hind legs and knocked him off the seat landing on the ground hard on his back, and gallaped away.

Rodor quickly grabbed his hat and called out for his trusty steed, but he didn't hear it. He got up and checked his area left and right. This was even more worse than it looked for him. He suddenly heard growling behind him, he turned around fast to see a bunch of yellow glowing eyes that were right on him. He gasped and ran away as fast as he can. He knew it was no hope for survival when his horse ran away. He darted through bushes and rocks picking up his pace. He looked back to see if they were close and sure enough they were close.

He ran and ran, but couldn't see where he was going and tripped on a rock. He tumbled down off a small cliff landing on his belly. He lifted his chin up to see large bars in front of him. He got up and saw not only bars, but a gate. YES! He was saved. Not taking any chances he quickly ran to the gate and started shaking them like crazy. "HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP ME PLEASE!" he yelled and finally the gates open, he ran in emidiately and closed the gates keeping the hungry wolves outside. He turned around not noticing his hat on the ground, he saw a big dark castle. The castle looked as if it was never used, but he wanted to stay somewhere till he can find help or the snow will pass. He walked up and opened the door and went in not knowing what the trouble he will be in.

Weeeeeeeeell what do ya think? Im thinking that im making some sonic characters look like the beauty and the beast charaters. Like I'll make Sonic as Lumiere the candle, Knuckles as Cogsworth the clock, Vanilla as Mrs. Potts and Cream as little Chip. So hope you like it and review. Pleeeaaase! GO SHADAMY!


	2. Chapter 2

YAY SECOND CHAPIE! Again Sonic character are not mine. I may put some of my own on here. One thing is I'll try not to make this like the movie, but I'm new so it's hard.

Chapter 2.

Rotor slowly walked in the old castle. He took a glance at his surroundings and jumped a bit at the creepy statues. The castle didn't look old like it did outside. The was a master staircase. Two stars parted to the left and right of the room. Many pictures and artifacts hung on the wall. Many gargoiyals stood protecting the room on both sides of the door. The place gave away a very creepy feeling.

Rotor felt shivers down his spine when he took a couple of steps further in the dark room, "Hello...anyone...home?" he called out shaking in his voice. "Well well seems like we have a guest." a smooth voice echoed through the room. Rotor shook and tried to keep calm, "Who's there!" he called out more loudly.

"He seems lost. Maybe we should help him." the voice became clearer. It sounded as a young mans voice, "Shut up! If you stop talking he'll go away!" another male voice surrounded the place, but only in a harsh whisper. Rotor quickly turned around to find the hidden voices, but could not see anyone, "Please I lost my horse! I have nowhere to go!" he called out once more.

"Well then. You are welcome here. Please make yourself comf-!" the voice stopped with a muffled cry, "I told you to shut up!" the other whispered. Then a sudden 'CLANK' was heard and a loud yelp then followed. Rotor turned and saw a silver hedgehog with yellow eyes and a weird hairstyle. He wore a black tux with a little red rose boutonnière pined on his chest. He looked like a butler. "let me affraise that, your welcome here please make yourself comfortable." he said bowing with one hand across his chest.

Then another person came hopping out of the shadows and looked really angry holding his left foot. He was a red echidna with purple angry eyes glued to the white hedgehog, he also wore a tux, but this one was dark red, and he had a little red rose pined on his chest like the other one. "Silver! I didn't need a stomp on the foot!" he groweled at Silver as he puts his hand out in front of him as in saying 'can't listen to', "You weren't being quiet like you should, Knuckles." he said, "I was only welcoming the new guest. Is it that hard!" Silver folded his hands across his chest and scowled at Knuckles who looked like he was about to blow a fuse.

"If it means not getting my ass kicked by his highness, then Yes!" Knuckles shouted throwing his hands up. While the two bicker, Rotor walked over to them quietly, "Please. I need a place to stay. You wouldn't mind me staying for one night, right?" he asked Silver turned his head to him and smiled, ignoring Knuckles's little spaz attack, "Why ofcourse. By the way, my names Silver the hedgehog." he motioned behind him to Knuckles, "The spazzy guy behind me is Knuckles the echidna. We'er the butlers of this castle" he graciously led Rotor to the large living room while Knuckles is protesting about an unwanted guest in the castle. Unaware that something lurking about was watching him.

Silver led Rotor to the fireplace and sat him down in a comfy chair. Knuckles was about to yell at him till a table zooms past him running over the poor guy. A yellow rabbit came around the corner pushing a table with a delegate tea set. She wore a pale yellow maids outfit and a little maids cap to top it off. She quickly poured a cup of tea and handed the cup to Rotor, "You must be famished." she said smiling gently, "Drink up. It'll warm you right to the bone." Rotor sipped his cup until he heard little giggles behind the chair. He looked over his shoulder to see an adorable little cream colored rabbit. She also wore a little baby yellow maids outfit. Her eyes were the cutest thing Rotor has ever seen.

She giggled and skipped over to the tall rabbit, "He looks funny, huh mommy." she asked looking up to her mother, "Now Cream dear, we know we should make fun of anyone, right?" her mother waved a finger back and forth to Cream. She looked down and started making circles with her foot, "I'm sorry mommy, Vanilla." she appalogized. Rotor chuckled and patted Cream on the head, "Your alright, young one." he said softly Cream's eyes shot up and smiled a big grin to him.

Everything was calm till suddenly the two doors flew open, a big gust of wind blew out the candles and fire from the fireplace. Silver and Vanilla backed away shaking in fear, Cream ran behind her mother and started to cry. Rotor shook in fright as he felt something was in the room. Something horrible. He quivered and hugged his body because it was very cold in the room. A large black beast came through the doors. The beast looked like a hedgehog. It had crimson stripes along the quills, arms and legs. He had a little white fluff on it's chest. It Was as tall as the doors and fangs were large to bite something hard. He growled loud and low searching throughout the room, "Someone is here!" he growled.

Silver took a few steps forward. Vanilla stood back clutching her daughter close to her. "Your highness, it's just that this man was lost and he wanted to stay for the night so-!" Silver exclaimed but was silenced when the beast roared so loud he ran behind Vanilla and Cream shaking in fear. Knuckles finally lifted himself off the ground and saw the beast glaring at him with daggers for eyes, "Uhhh...y-your highness." he said shaking in his tone, "It wasn't m-my fault! Silver l-l-led him in! I tried to tell h-him, but he-!" he was silenced as well, Knuckles dropped his head on the ground and covered it with his hands shaking and quivering.

Rotor looked on the left from the chair and when he turned to his right he was staring into blood red eyes glaring at him angrily, "WHO ARE YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" he roared making Rotor jump out of the chair and backing away with his hands up in defence, "I-I was cold and l-lost so I thought I could stay h-here." he stuttered the beast got up on his two legs staring down on him, "SO YOU CAME HERE TO STAY, THEN I'LL GIVE YOU A PLACE TO STAY! FOREVER!" the beast grabbed Rotor's collar of his shirt and carried him away with the man screaming in terror.

Back home Amy was downstairs reading her book until a knock was heard from the door. She placed her book on the coffee table and walked over the peep hole. She looked through it and saw non other than Scourge. She groaned in frustration and opened the door knowing that if she didn't, he'll never leave.

He strutted in acting cool and walked over to the chair welcoming himself, "Hey there, Amy nice to see you again." he said with his 'prize' winning smile. Amy rolled her eyes at him and walked over to the table to get her book, "Nice to see you too." she said sarcastically placing her book on the shelf. "You know Amy I've been thinking." he said placing his arms behind his head, 'You've been thinking! That's new.' Amy thought and giggled a bit.

"Your at the age where it's time for you to have a grown man in your life." Scourge continued, "a grown man that's strong, brave, and can kill a boar twice as big as the house in two seconds." he flattered himself as Amy continued to groan, "Ugh! Scourge please tell me that you not thinking what I think your thinking cause if it is, I'm not going to say yes to you!" she growled at him. Scourge laughed hard and got up from his chair and up to her, "Well of course I am, Amy." he exclaimed, "and for your prize is a honeymoon trip with this guy. And I think you'll say yes to me because I know how much you miss me." into walked away quickly to the door and backed up against it, "Scourge no matter how many times you ask I'm not marring you!" she shouted.

Scourge made his way to her and placed bothe hands on the door blocking her from escaping, "Maybe this will straighten your answer out." he said puckering his lips to her. Amy was about to slap him until she felt the knob on the door which gave her a smirk on her face, "Sorry, but these lips won't touch yours!" she said and quickly opened the door. Scourge unable to see what happened fell face down having him kiss the grass instead. Amy couldn't hold back the smile and went back inside.

She heard him cuss and spit out the weeds which made her laugh. She waited till he was out of sight. Amy opened the door again and peered out to check the cost was clear. She sighed and walked down to her favorite spot in the world. A beautiful place ontop of a cliff full of flowers and trees. Even a breathtaking view of the wold from the cliff. She sat down in front of some blossoms and sighed. 'I wish there was something more for me' she thought, 'I want my papa to be happy for me and I want to find something more with love. Other than a hateful romance with the world's biggest show off'.

She was deep in thought till she heard the familiar sound of her horse galloping up to her whinning in fear, "Aster!(forgot the horses name from last chapie sorry) what happened! Where's papa! Where is he!" she said claiming the horse down. She knew something happened to him and she was going to help him. She quickly took off her father's invention off Aster and galloped off to find him.

Its short I know but I was tired today and couldn't even keep my eyes open. I changed a couple of things so hope you like this story and review. Alicia the Wolf out! PEACE!(-.-)


	3. Chapter 3

HEEEEEEEELLOOOOOOO! I am sooooo not looking forward to this week. I reeeeeally hate the fourth of July, all because of those damn fireworks! I'm scared of their booms, so please send me a good luck to me...I'll need it...But enjoy the new chapie!

Chapter: 3

Amy somehow made it through the dark forrest and found her way to the castle. She saw the huge bars garding the place and became very suspicious, "I hope papa isn't in here" she whispered. Then Aster started crying out and flipping her side to side. Amy calmed Aster down and quietly got off the saddle.

She walked over to the gates and looked at the castle more closely. She then spots something familiar on the ground. She immediately opened the gates and ran put to the hat. She knew her dear papa was inside the scary place. She got up her courage and walked up to the door. She hesitated about opening the doors, but she won't leave without her father, so she quickly opened them and walked in.

Somewhere in the castle, Silver and Knuckles were bickering about what happened with Rotor's trespass. "Jeese! You always had to be the nice guy!" knuckles said throwing his arms in the air, "just let some stranger in and have him sit in his highnesss's chair, have some tea. You need to act more responsible!" Silver sighed and walked away from him a bit, "Ya, ya I know!" he huffed, "I was only being hospitable. The poor fellow looked sickly and tired. How could you leave out there like that?" he turned around to see Knuckles's face. He looked as if he heard something.

Amy slowly made her way through the entry way and up the flight of stairs calling her father. Knuckles heard the door open and ran off to see who it was with Silver following behind. They peered out of the corner and saw a beautiful pink hedgehog woman. They couldn't help but blush at her beauty. Then it dawned on Silver making him jump for joy. Knuckles pushed him aside creeping the white hedgehog down.

"What the fuck are you doing!" he yelled, but in a whisper, "That...that's a girl!" Silver exclaimed pointing to the spot where Amy was, "Yes I know it was a girl!" knuckles said folding his arms across his chest. Silver walked up to the staircase following Amy up the tower. He turned to Knuckles following behind him, "You see! She's the one! She's here to break the curse!" he whispered and continued to follow her. Knuckles tried to stop him, but soon found that he wouldn't listen.

Amy found herself at the top of a tower in a room with 3 doors. She couldn't deside what door she would open. Silver still hiding, stretched out his hand and with his telechanises, the door glowed a lime green, then he moved it to open a crack. Amy's eyes widened at what had happened in front of her, then she walked through the opened door. She saw a bunch of cell doors and started looked into each of them, "Papa! Where are you!" she called out.

She suddenly heard wheezing and cofing from one of the cells. She looked through the little bared window and saw her papa inside the cold room. Rotor saw Amy and reached through the bars to touch his daughter. He had never been so happy to her beautiful face since the terrible insident with the beast. "Amy! What are you doing here!" he asked grasping her hand. Amy started shivering from his cold touch, "Papa your cold! And sick! Who did this to you?" she frantically started searching a key or something to let him out.

Rotor started pushing her away, but it only made her grip tighter, "Amy, listen to me get out NOW!" he demanded trying to push her away more, "No! I'm not going any where!" she protested, "Amy, please! You have to get out of here before-!" he was suddenly cut off when Amy was whipped around to the other side of the door. Rotor yelled to her to RUN, but she stayed and saw his capturer, "Who's there! Show yourself!" she ordered the large black figure came out a little from the dark, "I'm the master of this castle." he said barring his fangs to her, "This fool trespassed here and he will SUFFER FOR IT!" she lowered her head and cried a bit.

Then she thought up of something that will break her heart. "Then...take me instead." she insisted, "YOU!" the beast grunted, but then his voice became soft, "You will take his place?" Rotor protested and tried to reason with her, but Amy held up her nose high, "If I did...please let him go?" she asked, "Yes, but you must swear that you will stay here forever!" he said facing her fully. Amy squinted her eyes to see who him more clearly, "Come into the light." she said.

The beast walked up to the light and showed her a true horrifying picture. She saw standing before her a black hedgehog with razor sharp fangs and large claws. Her eyes widened to what she saw and gasped placing her hand on her mouth. She bit her lower lip to keep her from screaming. She huddled to Rotor's cellar door and grasped his hand, "Amy! No! I'm not going to let you do this!" he shouted. Amy stood up and showed a little bravely to him. Her legs began to shake, but she held them firmly. "I promise!" she vowed, "It's decided!" the beast said and walked over to the cell. Amy couldn't hold herself anymore and collapsed on the cold, wet floor burrowing her face in her hands.

Rotor ran up to her and hugged her not letting her go, "Amy listen! I'm old! I'm done with my life! Please!" he cried holding her tightly. Then without a choice, the beast grabbed his collar and dragged him out of the room. Amy called out to him to stop, but was no prevail. The beast dragged the poor walrus out of the castle, he shoved him in a small carage and close the door, "She's no longer necessary to you! Take him to the village!" he said.

Then the wagon started lifting itself up from the ground as if it was magic, and walked off to town with Rotor pleading to get out. Amy watched as her poor father was carried off. She'll never see him again. She couldn't bare it any longer and hid her face in her arms and cried. The beast walked up the stairs to see Amy untill he was stopped by Silver, "WHAT!" he roared scaring him a bit, "Uh...well...er...since the young girl will stay with us from now on I think...maybe a nice comfortable room would be ok-!" he stopped when he was shown red glaring eyes like daggers to him and the beast walked past him. Silver stood where he was, his eyes wide and a sheepish smile, "Then again...maybe not." he stuttered.

Amy heard footsteps behind her. She lifted her face to see the back hedgbeast's eyes locked on her, "You never let me say goodbye! I'll never see him again." she cried hiding her face in her hands again. The hedgbeast had a bit of guilt inside of him. He didn't mean to make her sad. But she is now his prisoner and will keep her forever. He turned away and walked to the exit, "Come with me. I'll show you to your room." he said calmly.

Amy looked at him confusingly. "M-my room? I t-thought..." she said the beast turned around, "You want to stay in the tower?" he asked Amy shook her head slightly, "No...please." she stuttered. The beast turned away again and motioned her to follow. She quickly got up and walked out of the tower.

Amy followed the beast and Silver tagged along to help him. Amy saw scary statues and creepy paintings that made her jump and gasp. She followed closely behind them and started to tear up. The hedgbeast looked over his shoulder and noticed the tear streaming down her mussel. Silver saw him and elbowed him a bit. He looked at Silver confusingly. "Say something to her." he whispered the beast took a moment to think of what to say. "I hope...you...like it here." he broke the silence Silver moved his hand up and down sayin 'say more', "The castle is yours so you can go anywhere you want except the west wing." he mentioned. Amy looked up at him, "what's the west-!" she asked, but backed away when he glared at her, "It's forbidden! So do not trespass in it!" the beast turned around and walked off again.

They got to her new room in time. Silver opened the door and bowed to Amy to let her in. She ignored him and walked in her new place. There was a large queen size bed for her, a wardrobe fit for a princess, and a big chandeliere hanging from the ceiling. She felt comfortable, but was still very homesick. She walked in more and stopped. Silver whispered in the beasts ear to invite her to dinner. "You are to join me for dinner. THAT'S NOT A CHOICE!" he yelled and slammed the door. Amy started tearing up more than ever. She ran to her new bed and fell onto it and cried till her eyes where no more. She will never go home, this castle is her new home and she wished she never seen this place at all.

Again it's short so hope you liked it and give a good review if you please.

One thing if you read my other story Twiheart a Vampire Romance(I know sucky title huh?) im thinking of holding off on that cause I've been thinking of another good story for Espio and Alicia. So hope you like this and my other stories and buh! bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Yo ma peeps! Like I said I changed a couple of things so I'm sorry about saying what I would do chapter 1. My brain is weird I know. And to point out another thing...please excuse my horrible spelling. I sucked big time in school. Buuuuuut time for another chapie! Enjoy.

Chapter: 4

Back in the village, Scourge was in his bar with his buddies while shouting and complaining about how Amy wouldn't marry him. "Who does she think she is!" he said taking a drink of his beer, "No one says no to Scourge! I'm the right guy for her!" he felt a pat on his shoulder. He looked over and saw his right hand lackey, Eggman with a large cup of beer in his hands, "Don't worry Scourge, old friend." he cackled, "I'm sure there's another girl out there for you." he took a sip, but was smacked away from his mouth and out of his hands from a powerful attack.

Scourge was mad as hell. He didn't want any girl, he wanted Amy most. When Eggman said to find another, he was furious. He got up and with his strong grip he grabbed his neck and pulled his head down to his level, "Now you listen and listen good 'old friend'!" he hissed spitting in Eggman's face! "Amy is the only one for me! And I'll have her for a wife! And you better stay out!" he let go sending the old man back tripping over his feet.

Eggman rubbed his sore neck while comforting Scourge, "Of course she is." he said sheepishly, "But how can you get her to marry you when she already said no about thirty times?" Scourge looked up at him and crossed his arms, "Thirty times huh? That's a new record." he joked shaking his head. Eggman sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head, "But still, how can you get her to love you?" he asked Scourge looked down in thought tapping his chin with his finger. Then he replaced his frown with a devious grin, "I can always force her." he sneered. He looked at Eggman again and he had a sinister smile of his own, "Pretty good." he chuckled, "but...how are you gonna force her to marry you?" Scourge was surprised. How can he force her? He rubbed his head and closed his eyes for a second, "You don't have a clue, do you?" Eggman grumbled. Scourge turned to him with an angry expression, "Shut up! It takes time, remember!" he yelled. Eggman slapped his forehead hard.

Then the bar doors opened with a terrified Rotor between the entrance. Everybody looked up and saw him staggering and pulling on people nonstop. "Please! Help me! He's got locked up in the castle!" he panicked Scourge placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey hey calm down, Rotor." he chuckled, "Who's got Amy locked up?" he couldn't help laugh at the walrus's scared face. He waved his hands up frantically, "A beast! A horrible, monsterous beast!" he exclaimed everyone started laughing and shouting cruel things to him.

Rotor put his arms down to his side and stood there confused. Scourge stopped laughing and walked up to the poor inventor, "Really. A beast? So how big was it?" he joked Rotor continued to wave his hands around, "Yes! A big beast! It even looked like a hedgehog! But it was a horrible beast!" he cried a man came up from behind him scaring him a bit more, "With huge fangs and terrifying face?" he joked, "Yes! Yes! Please will you help me!" he pleaded in front of Scourge. He looke at him and smiled sweetly, "Sure we will, dear Rotor. We'll help her." he said sarcastically Rotor shook his hand fast thanking him with no end. Then two men picked him up and tossed him outside the bar. His face landed hard in the snow.

The men laughed hard and went back to their drinking, "Crazy old Rotor!" the teased Scourge crossed his arms and closed his eyes once more in thought, "What are you thinking, Scourge?" Eggman asked Scourge looked at him smirking, "I figured it out, old friend. I know just what to do to get my dear Amy to marry me." he laughed hard along with Eggman and the rest of his crew. Rotor went all over the village asking and pleading for help. No one believed in him.

In the castle, Amy continued to to sob loudly. She wished her father could be there for her. His warm smile, his gentle back rubs she wanted them deeply more than ever. Her sad moans stopped when she heard the door open letting in Vanilla and her daughter Cream. The pulled a tray of tea in for her already to be served. Then two more maids came in with gentle smiles? One of them was a brown chipmunk with beautiful red short hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue maids outfit. The other was a yellow mongoose with long blob purple hair. Her eyes gleamed of yellow gems. She wore the same maids outfit, but it was pale purple.

"Good afternoon, dear." Vanilla said pouring her a cup of tea Amy sat on the bed with her head bowed low. Her bangs hid her red teary eyes, but managed a gentle smile to her, "Thank you" she sniffed taking the cup, "I know it was hard, but that was a very brave thing you did." Vanilla said patting her back softly, "But I'm sure everything will be alright." Amy nodded in approval and placed the empty cup back on the table, "By the way my name is Vanilla and this is my daughter Cream." she motioned her hand to the maids behind her, "and these lovely two will help you for now. This is Sally and Mina." Amy nodded to them and they nodded back.

"Your very pretty ma-am." Cream said with her pretty eyes glowing brightly Amy giggled at how adorable she was, "Thank you, Cream." she thanked her, "I'm Amy by the way." Sally chuckled, "We know, prince Shadow told us about you." she mentioned. Amy paused and looked at her. "Prince...Shadow?" she asked Mina walked up to her and sat on the bed next to her, "Yes. He was a prince till one night all our lives were changed." she lowered her head in sadness.

Amy noticed Sally, Cream and Vanilla were looking very sad. She couldn't help, but feel guilty for them. "What happened?" Amy asked softly Mina got up from the bed ans immediate put a smile on her face, "No worries time. Time to get you ready for dinner with prince Shadow." she joyfully jumped and ran over to the wardrobe and picked out a pretty pink dress. It was a long dress with frills on the bottom and on the chest. It looked plain, but it didn't matter to Amy. She smiled and pushed the dress away, "Thank you, but I'm not going." she said.

Sally and Mina was shocked at what she said. Mina placed her dress on the bed and grabbed Amy's hands to pull her off the bed, "Please, miss. You must!" she pleaded Sally was behind Mina holding the dress again. Vanilla hurried over to the door, If you need anything please call. Cream, come please!" she motioned the little rabbit to follow and being a responsible girl she followed, "Good bye, miss Amy!" she waved and left.

Amy tried to tell her them she won't go to dinner, but they insisted. Five minutes of arguing Knuckles knocked on the door and came in. He bowed and motioned his hand to the door, "My lady, dinner is served.".

Downstairs in the dinner room, the hedgbeast, Shadow paced back and forth growling and mumbling. Silver and Vanilla watched as he almost made a long dent in the floor as he paced, "Your highness, you need to calm down. I'm sure she's on her way." Silver mentioned folding his arms, "She should be here by now!" he hissed as he turned and stopped in front of the two, "Please my prince you have to understand she lost her father and her freedom all in one night." Vanilla reassured him. Shadow began pacing the floor again, "Damn! Then how do I cope with her!" he asked Silver and Vanilla exchanged glanses and shrugged, "You must show her you cared and love. It's what you are to be trained for is it not?" Vanilla crossed her arms and her eyes narrowed.

"Then maybe I-no I can't do it! She's too beautiful." shadow exclaimed covering his blushing face. Silver sighed and moved his hand away, "Sure you can!" he said! "You need to straighten up! Be nice! Show her how much she means to you!" Vanilla joined in, "Always smile. Never cross with her." Shadow started getting a headache after all the nagging and closed his tight and held his painful head, "And last but not least. YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!" they both shouted.

The doors open and the room went silent. Shadow immediately straighten up with a teethy smile, but it ended up dying when Knuckles peeped his head out chuckling sheepishly. Shadow frowned and walked around the table, "Well?" he asked Knuckles took a bit of time to put on a brave face. He knew what's going to happen, "Uh...well...uh...she is...uh...funny you should mention that...er she's..not coming.".

"WHAT!" Shadow burst through the door and ran up the steps to Amy's room. Silver, Vanilla, and Knuckles followed behind. He got there and banged on the door several times, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO COME DOWN FOR DINNER!" his growl made his servants back away more from him, "IM NOT HUNGRY!" Amy shouted back Shadow was losing his patients when Vanilla calmed him down, "Please sire. You need settle down. Ask her nicely." she moved her hands down as in 'calm down' motion, "will you come down for dinner!" Shadow growled softly, "NO!" Amy backed talk him.

Shadow glared at Silver and Knuckles. They were scared, but stood their grounds, "Be more calmly and polite." Silver sighed waving his hands a little up and down, "It will be a great pleasure if you can dine with me." he asked softly bowing like a gentleman, "I SAID NO!" Amy yelled Shadow stood up and growled, "YOU CAN'T STAY IN THERE FOREVER!" he roared clenching his fists, "WATCH ME!" Shadow roared even louder in anger, "FINE THEN GO AHEAD AND STAAAARVE! If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!" Shadow ran back to the other flight of stairs leaving three tone deaf servants, "Oh dear what have we got ourselves into." Vanilla sighed putting a hand on her forehead, "Well it's time to start cleaning up." Knuckles mumbled then pointed a finger to Silver, "You are to stay here incase she comes out! Don't let her out of your site!" he demanded Silver saluted and stood tall, "I will not fail you!" he said sarcastic. Knuckles and Vanilla went to clean the cold dinner.

In the west wing, Shadow threw paintings and tossed over tables. "Why is she like this!" he asked himself, "how can I reason with her!" he walked over to the little table holding the little red rose the enchantress gave him along with a magic mirror that he can see everything his heart desires. He picked up the mirror and lifted it up to his face, "Show me the girl!" he demanded. A spark of green light surrounded the mirror and in seconds he saw Amy sitting on her bed with her eyes closed, arms crossed and pouting with Mina and Sally comforting her, "I'm sure he not that bad. You just need to get to know him more." Sally mentioned Amy turned to them with her angry eyes, "NO I WON'T! I don't want anything to do with him!" she yelled then the picture became a mirror once more.

Shadow's eyes widened from what she said. It's true. No one can love a horrible beast. He hid his face in his hand and gently placed the mirror back on the table, "I can't do this. She'll never see me like anything else than...a monster." he sighed softly he opened one eye to see another petal falling gracefully on the table. He continued to whimper and sigh. All through the night.

Ow! Ok my hands are hurting! CURSE YOU KEYBORED! Ok hope you liked this and GOOD NIGHT FANFICTION!(plays invisable electric guitar.)


	5. Chapter 5

HELLOOOOOO! I'm so glad everyone luvs this story! I'm so happie! Well thank you for reading and enjoy the next chapie.

Chapter: 5

The night was short, but hard for young Amy. Mina and Sally left after the little argue with Shadow. She continued to tear up once in a while, but she started mumbling hard when her tummy started growling at her. She didn't want to eat with Shadow, but her taste buds and belly were nagging her nonstop. She wanted something to eat so she quietly opened the door and slowly made her way to the dinning room.

Silver on the other hand wasn't watching her like he should. He was behind a curtain making out with another maid(lucky basterd). This maid was a purple cat with goleden eyes(I think she has yellow eyes, I may be wrong) and a little red gem on her forehead, she wore a light red maid outfit. Silver kissed her passionately while she snaked her arms around his neck. "Silver you know we shouldn't do this. We might get caught." the purple cat whispered while taking a breath between kisses, "Aww we never do, Blaze. So calm down already." Silver sighed hugging her closer.

But Blaze got out of his little cuddle and walked out from behind the curtain. Silver pouted and followed her only to discover that Amy walked out. "Oh! Shit!" he shouted and ran off to find her leaving a confused cat behind. Vanilla was busy in the kitchen cleaning the plates off as the cook grumbles loud, "I can't believe my work in ruins! I slaved for two hours!" he whined throwing his pots and pans around. Vanilla closed her eyes and shook her head, "Now now the poor thing was just tired and she needed her sleep." she said drying the dishes.

Knuckles came in with two plates in one hand and a stew pot in the other, "Ya sure! Tired my ass! She only wanted to make our lives worse of course!" knuckles yelled throwing them in the sink, "Knuckles! Please!" Vanilla scolded, "Just sayin how she can be like that! It's very anoying! I had to get it from his highness now HERRRRR-hello my nice of you to join us!" Knuckles chuckled nervously.

Amy walked in to the kitchen while Knuckles was arguing. "Oh! Good eavening dear." Vanilla greated bowing to her. Amy chuckled and walked over to Knuckles and Vanilla, "Hello. My names Amy Rose." she smiled, "Lovely to meet you my dear." Knuckles takes her hand and kissed it gently, "I'm Knuckles-!" he was pushed aside by the silver hedgehog, "Grr. This is Silver." he grunted rolling his eyes, "wonderful to be at the presenace of a beautiful maiden." Silver said making Amy blush a bit. Silver kissed her hand and was also pushed away by Knuckles.

"So uh..(clears throat)would you like anything, miss?" Knuckles asked Amy blushed a little more and twitted with her hands, "I am a little hungry." she said nervously vanilla jumped up and ran up to her joyfully, "You hear that! She's hungry! Time for food!" she cheered Knuckles bit his lip looking around a little timid, "Remember what the prince said! She can't!" he said Vanilla scoffed and led Amy to the table. They bought out some yummy food just for her. She could nearly keep herself down from seeing so much delicious meals. "Are you sure it's ok?" Amy asked Silver came up behind her and patted her back, "Of course it's good, my dear." he smiled, "your our guest so you deserve the finest." Amy smiled and nodded. She was able to dine on good cooking.

(sorry peeps I wasn't able to put 'Be Our Guest' on this story. Hold the tears I will put a song on here so ya. Besides who wants to hear Silver sing? Lol Sorry the beginning looked crappy.)

After her delicious dinner it was time for bed, but Amy wanted to search the castle more. So Silver and Knuckles gave her a tour of the place while Knuckles fantasize out loud. Amy saw the flight of stairs leading to darker part of the castle. Silver and Knuckles noticed her curiosity and ran to her and blocked her way. "What's up there?" she asked putting a finger on her chin, "Oh..nothing just the west wing. Oops!" Knuckles smacked a hand on his mouth while Silver glared evil eyes at him, "Ohhh so that's the west wing." she smirked Silver pushed Knuckles away hard, "Oh no no no its not it it's...uh the storage! We keep alot of things up there! Ya!" he chucked sheepishly holding up his hands in defence.

Amy stared at the dark hallway, "Storage, huh? Well let's take a look." she smiled taking a few step up the stairs, but Knuckles stopped her, "It's...very...messy! Ya it's a real dump!" he said timidly Amy kept on going, "I don't care." Silver stopped her once more, "We have...other places for you to see! Like...uhhhh the garden, the...library!" just like that Amy's focus was on them. "You have a library?" she asked clapping her hands together, "Oh yes millions of books-!" Silver continued, "Mountains of books!" Knuckles interrupted passing Amy down the stairs.

Amy turned back to the west wing and smirked to herself. While Silver and Knuckles were talking about books and the library, not paying attention at all, Amy tip-toed all the way up the stairs. While she walked the hallway got darker and darker by the second. She saw more statues of gargoiyals and beasts staring at her creepily. She jumped a bit and backed away from a creepy statue. This was one place no one dared to in. But our little Amy tugged on with bravery written on her face.

She came to the tall doors at the end of the hallway and stopped to take a peek. She opened the door quietly and walked in. Lots of torn up sheets, blankets, pictures, and furniture layer around the room. 'They were right, this is a dump' Amy thought. She searched the room with her curious eyes and almost walked in to things because it was so dark in there. She then saw one picture of a black hedgehog face that was scratched up. She looked at it more closely putting part of the ripped picture up. Then a bright pink light flashed beside her making her jump, she saw a beautiful red rose in a glass container on a little table. It glowed even brightly than a candle's light, the rose looked droopy, but not old yet and still very pretty to look at.

Amy walked over to the red flower and gently took off the container. She sat the glass lid down and saw the rose more clearly and stunning. She lifted her hand to touch the pretty rose untill she saw a big dark figure in front of her that made her gasp loudly. Shadow turned around and saw Amy about to touch the rose, he qickly ran over, grabbed the lid and placed it back over the flower. He glared at her viciously while holding the rose protectively. Amy stood where she was, eyes widened at him. She couldn't move, her brain was telling her to run, but her body didn't listen.

Shadow started creeping up to her on his four hands, snarling at her, "Why did you come here!" he asked in a low dark tone Amy put her hands up in front of her in defence, "I-I-I was just look-k-king a-a-around." she stuttered tearing up a bit in the corners of her eyes, "I told you NOT TO COME HERE!" Shadow yelled throwing a table down in front her smashing to bits, "Please I didn't mean any harm!" Amy pleaded backing away. Shadow picked up another table and smashed it next to Amy. "GET OUT!" he yelled destroying more and more objects, "GEEET OUUUT!"Amy's feet listen to her brain and she ran out of the room as fast as her legs could carry. Shadow stopped and stood huffing and puffing, but then his eyes grew sad and cold of what he did. He noticed how scared terribly she was and felt torn by his actions.

Amy ran all the way down the steps, she threw her cape over her shoulders and ran passed Silver and Knuckles to the front door, "Wait! Miss where are you going!" Silver asked worried Amy threw open the door fast, "Promise,or promise I can't stay here any longer!" she cried and ran out in the cold leaving the poor two with broken hearts and worried faces.

Amy got Aster out of the stables and rode off away from the castle. The snowy wind was terrible and hard to see, but Amy galloped as fast as she could. Taking one second to look back at the castle she heard the howling of hungry wolves. She saw about five of them chasing her behind and the sides. Growling and snarling, one of the wolfs attacked scaring Aster. He whinnied and cried out throwing Amy off of the saddle dazed and hurt. Aster unlucky got caught on the branch of a tree and was being attacked by more wolfs. One of them jumped, but Amy grabbed a large stick and swung hard on it throwing him off the steed. She stood next to Aster protectively and swung the stick around scaring the pack. But when things couldn't get any worse one of the wolfs bit on the stick and snapped it in two. Amy gasped and cried out but her sheers of teeror were silenced when another wolf pounced on her throwing her on the ground. She tried to get away but her cape was caught in its mouth and she couldnt escape. Another wolf came in for the kill and Amy closed her eyes and screamed for help. Suddenly a black hand smacked the wolf away from her and another hand grabbed the other wolf. Shadow picked up the animal and roared in its face showing his bigger fangs to it. Amy lied in the snow watching him. He threw the wolf away and stood above her snarling and growling as in saying 'Get the fuck away from her!'. Shadow took a second to charge up and leaped in the pack and started fighting viciously. He was biting and clawing at them hard and strong, buy was also been attacked and bit even harder. Amy stood next to her horse watching the horrorifying scene with one hand on her mouth. She saw how bravely he was fighting to protect her. She thought he hated her and wanted her to die, but he's risking his own life for him.

After the battle was done the wolves ran away crying in pain. Shadow turned to Amy and was wheezing and huffing hard. He looked at her with his red eyes, but then his body gave away and fell down unconsiouse. Amy was about to leave him and escape, but then she felt sad for him. This was her fault that this happened. She couldn't live with her grief if she left him here to die. She ran up to the beast and placed her cape over him to keep him warm. She(I don't know how so don't ask) picked Shadow up, put him over Aster and made their way back to the castle.

At the castle, Vanilla gave Amy a bowl of warm water and a cloth. She thanked her and dipped the cloth in the water. She turned to the Shadow who was blowing on the battle wound. "Wait! Don't do that." she said putting her hand on his arm, but Shadow rudely pulled it away growling at her. Amy didn't like it one bit. Silver, Knuckles, Vanilla and Cream backed away a bit watching what was going on. Amy kept trying to get the wet cloth on the scratch while Shadow kept moving it. Amy finally put the cloth on his arm and he roared loud from the pain scaring the four servants into running behind the sofa, "THAT HURTS!" he cried in Amy's face.

"Well if you hold still it wouldn't hurt that much!" she back talked crossing her arms, "Well you shouldn't you shouldn't have run away." Amy got in his face alot closer, "If you hadn't scared me I wouldn't have run away!" Shadow opened his mouth, but closed it since he couldn't think of anything eles, "Well you shouldn't have been in the west wing." he smirked having his eyes half closed, "Then you should learn to control your temper!(touché)" Amy argued. Shadow stopped and looked at her shocked and confused. The servants crept out from behind the sofa making sure its safe.

"Alright this might sting a bit." Amy said softly placing the cloth on his arm again. Shadow turned his head hissing in pain, "Uh..by the way...thank you...for saving my life." Amy continued to clean the scratch gently. Shadow looked at her with not angry eyes, but soft gentle red eyes. "Your welcome" he said nicely to her. This girl wasn't like any girls he's met before. She could've left him there in the cold snow, but she was kind enough to save his life as well. Shadow began growing some interesting feelings for Amy. He just didn't know what they are yet.

Damn! My fingers are still hurting. Ya the fight scene isn't what you'd expect sorry. I'm not really good with battle scenes. Hey i just thought of something! I havnt even introduced Sonic yet...woops sorry buddy. If anyone has any suggestions for what character Sonic can be in this I'm all ears! ALICIA OUT!


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:(hiding under the bed covering ears) Hey guys. Ya happy 4th of July and thank god its almost over!**

**Sonic: Jeese your such a baby!**

**Me: Oh SHUT UP! Just for that Im giving you a little part in this story and its alot more miserable! (evil laugh)**

**Sonic: Wait! Im sorry! I really want to be in this story! Wait...what did you put me for?**

**Me: (smirks) Weeeeell you'll find out. Anyways hope you loved the last story and enjoy this one (BOOM! hides under the bed again) FUCK!**

Chapter: 6

Back at the village, Scourge and Eggman called a asylum owner to the bar for a little chat. They waited for him to come, then they heard some loud beatings on the door. Eggman opened it and revealed a cripled up blue hedgehog**(****take that Sonic!). **He had emerald beating eyes that could kill you by just looking at him. Blue arched quills drooped on the back of his head, he wore a dark brown old tux that looked all messed up. He looked up from the ground and took one peek into Eggman's eyes. He started shaking a lot after he stared into his emerald puples, "You...m-must be S-Sonic." Eggman quivared. Sonic cackled low and creepy walking in the bar, "Why yes. Yes I am." He smirked. He made his way to the table Scourge was at. He sat down and rested his elbows on the table.

Sonic stared at Scourge, "I've been told you have something you want to ask me." he said tapping his index finger up and down on the hard wood. Scourge sat up from his chair and had an evil smile on his face, "Here's the deel, you old goat." he whispered, "I've got my eyes set on marrying Amy. But she won't listen." Eggman brought some cold beers and sat next to Scourge, "Ya! She turned him down good!" he laughed taking a drink of his beer Scourge got pissed and smack him so hard his nose got stuck on the mug, "Yes, I see. So why have you brought me here?" the old hedgehog asked tapping all his hands at once, "The thing is, Amy will do anything for her father's well being. And he's been talking crazy about this so-called-beast." Scourge raved on. Eggman finally pulled the mug of his face reviling a round dent around his mouth, "Oh! Come on! You actually believe that old man!" he teased Scourge lifted his hand to back slap him again making Eggman flinch putting the mug on his head. Sonic closed his eyes and and started rubbing his chin, "I see. So you want me to put her father in the asylum so she can say she'll marry you. What's in it for me?" he asked in a cripled tone Scourge bent over on his side and grabbed a large brown sack and threw it on the table infront of Sonic spilling gold coins. This made the old blue hedgehog smile wide and scary, "Well...if this is what you wish." he smirked and started laughing, "hehehe I LOVE IT!" he laughed clenching a coin in his hand.

At Amy's house, Rotor was searching all over the house looking for maps, money and notes mumbling to himself, "Some people these villagers are!" he said stuffing some papers in his pocket, "I know what's in that castle and he's holding my daughter hostage! If no ones going to help, than I'm going in after it! No ones going to keep her locked away forever!" he grabbed his lanturn and walked out of his house. He trugged along the snowy road. No matter how cold and dangerouse it was, he won't let anyone harm one hair on his special girl.

A couple of minutes after he left, Scourge and Eggman rode in a wagon to the house to see Amy and Rotor. They got off the wagon and barged in the empty house, "AMY! ROTOR!" he called, but no answer Eggman shrugged and turned away to the door, "Well...I guess there not here...so I'm going to go-EEP!" he cried when Scourge grabbed his collar and carried him down the porch stairs glaring at him angry, "They'll be back sometime and when they do, WE'LL BE READY!" he sneered and dropped him in a large pile of snow, "stay here till they get back!" Scourge ordered and got back in the wagon leaving a frustrated old egg in the snow. Eggman was so mad he pounded the wall next to him and the vibration sent another big pile ontop of him.

Back at the castle, Amy and Cream were outside playing in the snow. Amy got a snowball and threw it at Cream who ducked in time and she threw one at her who wasn't really luck because she got hit in the chest. The contact didn't hurt her so she laughed and ran over to Cream. She grabbed her and started tickling her. Cream laughed hard trying to get away, but Amy was strong. She stopped and Cream pounced on her and hugged her tightly, both laughing joyfully.

Shadow watched her with a close eye from the west wing balchony. He saw the beauty and kindness in Amy's eyes and heart. He placed his hand on the cleaned wound she did and started thinking. Amy wasn't just a girl to him, she was like a lonely flower who wants attaintion from people. Shadow was the little flower's guid and he wanted her to be safe. He had a weird feeling in him. His heart. He felt the new feeling he'd never felt in his life. When he looks into her crystal emerald eyes, he immediately begins to get hot and soft around her. He watched her from afar wondering, "I...I never felt this way to another before." he said softly, "I want to do something for her! Something special!" he turned his head to Knuckles who was standing there patiently, "Well. There is one thing you could give her." he said with a smile.

Shadow led Amy to another door and stopped in front of them. He turned to her with a smile, "I want to show you something." he said he opened the door, but quickly closed it giving Amy a confused look, "but first, you must close you eyes." Amy looked at him with a mad, but playfull look and crossed her arms, "its a surprise." Shadow reasured her. Amy shrugged and closed her eyes. Shadow making sure she isn't peeking, waved a hand in front of her and gently took both her wrist and guided her to the dark room. He stopped her and ran over to the windows, pulling the curtains out of the wasy showing a bright light around Amy. She could hardly bare it, but she loved surprises. She held her hands together and smiled big, "Can I open them now?" she eagerly asked Shadow smiled big, "Alright...NOW!" he said. Amy opened her eyes and gasped loudly. Around her was a whole room of books! Shelves upon shelves of books all over. Wall to wall, stack upon stack. She never been so happy to be in a place she's been dreaming of her whole entire life. She started circling Shadow smiling and thanking him for his wonderful gift, "Shadow! It's so amazing!" she said happily Shadow followed her movements around him, "So...you like it?" he asked holding her hands, "Yes! I love it!", "Then its yours!" Amy looked at his gentle crimson eyes and smiled squeazing his hands, "Thank you so much." she thanked him. They stoood there looking passionately at one another. Outside the room, Knuckles, Silver, Vanilla and Cream were watching them with joy, "I knew that did it!" Knuckles smirked patting himself on the back, "Look at them! They look so happy! We should give them some alone time." Silver said pushing Knuckles away, "Wait! I didn't see anything!" Cream complained pulling on her mother's dress, "Come now Cream, dear. There's chores to be done." Vanilla mentioned pushing Cream gently on the back.

Shadow and Amy were outside feeding the little birds. Amy had a couple of birds pirched on her finger. Shadow watched in jealousy and passionately. He wanted to feed the birds with her. Amy put a handfull of seeds in his hands and Shadow bent over to feed them, but as he came up to them they fly away making him sad and a little angry. Amy watched and couldn't help, but smile, she shook her head and bent down beside him. She took a little out of his hands and layed it infront of the birds. The little bird pecked at the seed and finally got in Shadow's hand. His eyes widened with excitement and he smiled at himself and Amy. She got up and walked away from him a bit to play with another bird. Shadow thought how a beautiful girl even stayed with him. He was mean, hurtful, and cruel, but she had the heart to stay with him. Amy had some thoughts as well. She thought how sensitive he was and how gentle his eyes are. She should've given him a chance, but almost lost him because of her. They both started growing something new, something wonderful between them. Amy looked back at him and couldn't hold her laugh. Shadow was like a human tree to the birds. They all sat there on top of his head, shoulders, arms, quills, ears, all over. They spent a wonderful time together outside with the little birds.

They came inside and had lunch together. Amy was eating some deliciouse soup when she looked up and gasped. Shadow had some of the soup all over his face and body. He snarfed the food as an animal making he shudder. He noticed her shocking face and stopped pigging out. He looked on his side watching Cream push a spoon a little to him. Shadow picked up the spoon and dipped it in his soup. Amy noticed his nervous face and bit her lip from speaking. Shadow lifted the spoon over his mouth and had it spill in his mouth like an animal again. Cream giggled having Vanilla give her a scolding glare that made her stop. Amy thought for a moment and smiled. She picked up the bowl showing Shadow what the easiest thing to do. He saw her and he followed her movements. With a little smile from both of them, they sipped the soup perfectly.

That night, Shadow was in the master washroom getting groomed for a very big night. He was washed, comed and pampered. Silver had a close eye on him and grinned at his nervous face, "Your highness, you need not worry." Silver comforted patting shadow on the back. He was very nervous about this night. He wanted everything to be perfect for Amy and him. "Yes! I can-no no I can't do it!" he said sadly looking at himself in the mirror Silver closed his eyes and shook his head, "Come on! You love her don't you?" he asked with his hands on his sides. Shadow growled at the pain from the brush pulling his hard knots in his fur, "Of course! More than anything!" he said. Silver got in front of his face and smirked, "Than you need to show her how much you care for her." Silver said in a stern voice. After a while Shadow was done with the grooming. Silver looked at his new do and almost cried, "You look so...so..."**(remember the nice hair do the beast had in the movie? Try to picture Shadow with it. 'Snicker') **Shadow looked at his reflection in discust, "Stupid!" Silver held in his giggle and patted his back, "Oh! No! Of course not...not what I had in mind though." he whispered to himself. He snapped his fingers to the hair dresser to start over again. Just then Knuckles came in with a happy smile. He bowed and stretched out his hand to the door, "Your lady awaits." he chuckled.

Amy came down the flight of stairs from her side in a beautiful yellow dress. The dress had shoulder length cut and smooth ripples on the skirt. Her quills were pulled in an elegant bun with part of her quills flowing down. She stopped at the staircase waiting for her prince, Shadow to come down to her. On the othe side of the staircase, Shadow was there to greet her. He wore an elegant blue tux with a white ruffled shirt underneath and yellow-brown vest**(I'm very bad at describing clothes so hope you get the picture)**. He fixed his tie and looked at Silver behind him. Silver motioned his hands to get him to move. Shadow cleered his throat and walked down the stairs. Amy and Shadow looked into each other's eyes and smiled big. He bowed and took her hand gently and walked down the stairs together.

**(Here we go people! My favorite song!)**

**Tale as old as time, ****true as it can be. **

**Barely even friends, then somebody bends. **

**Unexpectedly.**

Shadow led Amy to the ballroom. The place glittered in gold. A crystal chandaliere hung from the ceiling. the ceiling was painted with little angels looking down on the two loved ones. When they got to the middle of the dance floor, Amy put one of Shadow's hands on her waist and the other fastened in her other hand. With a gulp from Shadow's throat, they started to dance.

**Just a little change,****small to say the least.**

**Both a lttle scared,****Neither one prepared.**

**Beauty and the Beast.**

Shadow and Amy danced all around the place, they twirled, they waltz and enjoyed the wonderful dance.

* * *

**Ever just the same, ****ever a surprise.**

**Ever as before,****Ever just as sured.**

**As the sun will rise.**

**Tale as old as time,****tune as old as song.**

**Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change.**

**Learning you wrong.**

While everything was going smoothly, Shadow looked down on Amy and felt her head rest on his chest. He felt happy and warm for his little flower has bloomed for him. He smiled at Silver who raised his fist in the air cheering for him and Knuckles nods his head while smiling.

**Certain as the sun,****rising in the east.**

**tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme.**

**Beauty and the Beast.**

**Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme.**

**Beauty and the Beast.**

As they got near the end of the dance, Shadow guided Amy to the outside balchony. He rested her on a bench and he sat next to her holding her soft gloved hand. They gazed into each other's eyes and both of them never wanted this moment to end. Shadow had everything he wanted, but he only wanted one thing...love. He wished to be loved by another and he love her back. Now his wish came true. Here sat the most gorgeous girl in the world in front of his eyes and he vowed never to let her go. But there was one thing he wanted to make sure about. "Amy?" he asked softly, "Yes?" Amy replied, "Do you...love it here?" his voice became even softer to a whisper, "Yes. I do very much." Amy said, but then turned her head away in sadness.

Shadow saw her sad eyes and became worried, "What is it?" he asked Amy turned back at him with a gentle smile, "Well...I wish I could see my father again." she lowered her head almost sheading a tear. Shadow turned away in thought, then got an idea. He took her delicate hands and stood her up, "There is a way." he said and took her to his room.

There he showed her the magic mirror. He picked up the mirror and handed it to her, "This mirror will show you anything." he asured her Amy held the delicate mirror to her face. "I like to see my father...please" she asked she saw her reflection glowing green. She sheiled her eyes and looked into the reflection. In the mirror shocked her terribly, she saw Rotor her father falling to his knees and then collapsing to the snowy ground, coufing and wheezing hard. She gasped and started to cry, "Oh no! Papa! He's out there! He looks like he's dying!" she cried Shadow saw the horrifying picture and looked worried. She wanted to go to him, but she was still a captive to him. He closed his eyes and thought of something that tore his heart out of his chest, "Then...you..must go him!" he demanded. Amy looked at him shocked and confused, "What...did you say?" she stuttered Shadow turned away to prevent her from seeing his sad face, "You may go. Your no long my prisoner." Shadow said calmly he almost had tears in his eyes, but he fought them hard, "So...I'm free? Thank you so much. You don't know how happy I am." she said happily. Shadow nodded and turned to her to see her happy face. He then was shocked, he thought he saw tears in her eyes as well. Tears for her father and for leaving Shadow.

He grunted and pushed her to the door gently, "Go! Hurry!" he said in a sad tone Amy nodded and ran to the door, but stopped and turned her head to him, "What about the mirror?" she asked holding the sacred mirror close to her chest. Shadow closed his eyes once more, "Keep it. It's for you to remember the castle and everyone in it...encluding me." he said and turned away from her. Amy ran out as fast as she could almost pushing Knuckles who was checking to see if everything was alright to the floor. He steadied his posture and walked over to Shadow, "Well your highness, tonight will be a wonderful thing to remember, wouldn't it." he smiled crossing his arms across his chest. "Knuckles...I let her go." Shadow said without looking up Knuckles stood wide eyed at what he said, "Y-you what? But I-I...how were you..." he stuttered Shadow put a hand to his face in sadness, "I had to." he replied, "But why?" Knuckles asked a little more worried in his tone. Shadow turned to him with soft, hurt red eyes, "Because...I love her."

"HE DID WHAT!" Knuckles nodded slowly and lowered his head, "Yes...I'm afraid so." he replied Silver looked dumbfounded from the prince's reaction, "But why? We were so close!" he asked closing his eyes tightly praying this wasn't happening Vanilla folded her hands down with a sad, but happy look in her eyes, "Finally...he has finally found love." her voice shaked and she started to cry. Cream was tearing up as well, but she knew she had to bring her back. She snuck away from the group to find Amy.

Riding with Aster, Amy galloped away from the castle in a hurry to find her father. She couldn't look back for she will miss that place dearly. She rode off, but cried more when she heard the painful howling from the castle. She knew Shadow would miss her more than she missed him.

**Me: Finally! Im done(BOOM! BOOM!) EEEK!**

**Sonic: Ya ya sure! I can't believe you put me as that old creepy guy...not cool.**

**Me: Hey! you desirved it! I'm scared here! I hate fireworks!**

**Sonic: Whatever! Your still a baby!**

**Me: Hey, Sonic? Did you know the old asylum guy dies?**

**Sonic: Uhhh...no he didn't.**

**Me: (Evil smirk) Well in the next chapter he will.**

**Sonic: WHAT!**

**hey people finally done. And when you guys see lines up there...my computer's being an ass right now so ya. (pssst. don't worry I won't kill Sonic unless he's nice to me.) Ok. ALICIA OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Finally! The 4th is done! YES!**

**Sonic: Yay whatever you still won't kill me will you?**

**Shadow: If she doesn't, I will, faker!**

**Sonic: Hell no! Besides your character dies! Remember?**

**Shadow: Wait...he does? IM GONNA KILL YOU, ALICIA!**

**Me: Oh fuck! Well hope you enjoy this chapie! AAAUGH! Shadow! PUT DOWN THAT GUN! Wait! You live! YOU LIVE!**

Chapter: 8

Amy galloped through the thick snow and ice desperately looking for her father. She searched high and low all over the forest until she found him laying on the cold ground almost dead. She quickly brought him back to the house and Took him inside, unwawhere that someone is watching them. Eggman poked hi head out of the snow and blew a bit out of his nose. He grinned wide and rubbed his hands together, "Hahaha t-t-thereb-b-b-back." he shivered and ran off back to the village.

"Apa...papa...papa wake up." Rotor opened his tired eyes to see his lovely pink daughter. She rubbed his fore head with a warm cloth and kissed him gently, "Amy? Is that you?" he asked his voice was groggy and stiff from his cold Amy giggled and nodded, "Yes papa. I'm here." she smiled dipping the rag in the water again and putting it back on his head, "But...I thought you were a prisoner from that beast. How did you escape?" he asked again holding his daughter's hand tightly.

Amy smiled and returned the grip, "It's alright papa." she said softly, "he let me go to find you." she looked into his worried yet thankfull eyes. She was back home with him and she missed it very much. She was happy, yet she had another part of her to be back at the castle with Shadow. She missed his goofy teethy grin, his warm hands, his gentle crimson eyes wich made her safe and happy to be with him. She thought a bit and lowered her head down a bit. Her emerald eyes became dark and sad. Rotor noticed her expression quickly. He put a hand on her shoulder having her look up at him, "It'll be ok, Amy. You'll see." Rotor comforted. Amy smiled a sad grin to him.

Their father-daughter time was cut off when they heard shuffling behind them. Amy looked at her bag and noticed a little rabbit head popped out**(please don't ask me how Cream got in there. Chip stoed away in a bag, so she did too. It's confusing I know.) **Cream somehow hid herself in Amy's bag without her noticing. She got out and stood up dusting herself off, she saw two pares of wide eyes starring at her. She didn't bother their confused looks, but when she saw Amy she ran up to her and gave her a big death hug, not wanting to let go, "Amy! Your ok!" she cried. Amy held the sad little rabbit close to her allowing her to cry.

"Cream! How did you managed to hide in my bag?" she asked lifting Cream's head up to face her, "I wanted to know why you left." she sniffed her last tears up, "Don't you love us anymore." Amy chocked up her tears and wiped hers with her thumb, "Of course I do. There was...something I had to help." she turned to her father who was watching a some what sister scene. Cream smiled at him and shook his hand, "Nice to see you again, mr." she bringing her hand back, "Nice to see you too, little one." he replied.

The little reunion came to a stop when all three of them heard a knock on the door. Amy didn't hesitate to walk up to the door, but told Cream and Rotor to stay put. She opened the door and saw Sonic standing there with his half closed eyes, crippled smile and ghastly chuckle, "Uh...m-may I help you?" she asked she felt an uneasy feeling about him that made her stomache turn, "Why yes. You can." Sonic chuckled, "is your father home? We like to bring him to a better place for him." he moved to his side showing Amy the wagon with the words 'asylum' written on it in blood red letters. She also saw all the villagers with torches in hand and angry looks on their faces.

Amy got up to the old hedgehog's face in anger, "My father is not crazy!" she shouted at him. Eggman came up in front of the mob and laughed hard, "Sure he is! We all heard him!" he bellowed waving his hands in the air. Scourge was leaning next to the house in the shadows watching his plan come to action with a smirk. Rotor came out and stood next to Amy in fright, "Hey! Old man Rotor! Just how big was this 'beast'?" Eggman teased Rotor held up his hands wide, "It was...huge...enormase!" he shook in his voice? Eggman laughed along with the villagers, "He's more looney than ever!" one of them shouted, "Take him to the asylum!" another villager yelled out.

Amy didn't know what to do. She held onto her father protectively untill big men came up and grabbed his arms and dragged him to the wagon. She ran down to stop them, but was stopped by Scourge. "I'm so sorry about your father, Amy." he said sarcastically Amy put her hands on his shoulders and shook him, "Please help him, Scourge you don't think he's crazy do you?" she pleaded. Scourge smirked and took her wrists, "I could help him, if you marry me." he sneered Amy widen her eyes and let go of his grasp, "Never!" she shouted. Scourge shrugged and nodded to the men dragging Rotor closer to the wagon.

Amy ran in the house, grabbed the mirror and hurried back out before they rode off with her father, "MY FATHER ISN'T CRAZY AND I CAN PROVE IT!" she yelled holding up the mirror. Scourge looked at her confused along with everyone else, "Show me the beast!" she held up the glowing green mirror again showing Shadow in the reflection. Everyone looked up horrified including Scourge. He looked dumbfounded and angry. "Is he dangerous!" one of the people shouted, "No no no he's not! He's gentle and kind. He never hurt anyone. He's...my friend." she soften her voice at the last word. Scourge grabbed the mirror out of her hands and pushed her away, "You sound like you love him! HE'S AS CRAZY AS THE OLD WALRUS!" Scourge roared loudly, "The beast will make off with your children! He'll come and kill all of you in the night! I SAY WE KILL THE BEAST WHO'S WITH ME!" everyone yelled along with him.

Amy tried to fight back, but was thrown in the basement with her father, "If your neither with us nor against us! So stay put!" Scourge shouted and locked the door. He got on his horse and with a mighty yell he and all the village men stomped off to Shadow's castle. Amy pushed her hardest, but couldn't open the doors. She didn't want to give up, but her tears ended up failing her to not fall. She hid her face in her hands with Rotor comforting her with a soft hug. Cream was still in the house. She saw everything that happened and wanted to help. But what could a little rabbit do? She turned and awed at Rotor's latest invention and got a brilliant idea.

On the way there, the villagers had made a battering ram out of an old tree. They continued to shout cruel things of what they'll do to the poor beast. At the castle everyone was getting worried because tonight was the last night of the rose. Without Amy the spell will be permanent. "I knew that girl would never come back!" knuckles hissed slamming his fist on a table Silver shook his head in disbelief, "But did you see her face before she left? She didnt want to go, but there must be a reason for her to leave." he said crossing his arms Vanilla looked at them in sadness, "If only she could stay for a little bit longer. The rose is almost wilted. What should we do?" she asked.

Knuckles opened his mouth to protest when they heard yelling and shouting outside. They ran to the window with high hopes. The saw a big mob intruding the castle grounds. They also saw Scourge walking up to the doors murderously. Vanilla gasped, "Invaders! What do we do?" she asked frantically Silver put on a brave face and ran out, "I got a plan! Knuckles follow me, Vanilla go tell his highness what's happening!" with that Knuckles and Silver made there way to tell the others. Vanilla ran to Shadow's room and sees him mourning over his tragic loss, "My prince." she said calmly, "Leave me in peace." Shadow sighed, "But my prince! The castle is under attack! What should we do!" shadow turned to her and sighed, "It doesn't matter anymore...just let them come." his whispers were soft and hurt to hear. He locked at the rose. It was barely hanging on the stem for dear life. Not much longer now.

Back home Amy was still tearing up for the fact she can't get out and warn Shadow what's about to happen. Rotor continued to rub her back softly to stop her from crying. Outside Cream managed to start the contraption and when it started movie she hopped out of the way giving the machine room to do its work. Rotor heard the noise and peeked out to see his work about to attack the. He quickly grabbed Amy and pulled her away from the wreck. The machine made its way to the basement doors and with the ax on it, it chopped away wood in little splinters and bits. The two looked up and saw Cream running down trying not to trip on the mess, "That was so cool!" she laughed. The three got out and rode on Aster back to the castle. Amy prayed in her mind that Shadow was safe and waiting for her return.

Everyone down stairs used all their strengths to hold the doors while the men outside continued to ram them down. Silver used his telechanises to hold them down only making harder for him to keep it up, "Grrr! We won't be able to hold them much longer!" he grunted, "But Silver! We need to do something!" Blaze pleaded trying her best to hold them down as well. Silver widen his eyes at his perfect plan, "Wait! THAT'S IT!" he shouted.

With one more hard push, the men finally busted down the doors and walked in. The place looked quiet and dark. They looked around for anything suspicious. Silver hid behind the pillar and when they were all in, "NOW!" all the servaints jumped out of the hiding spots and started beating the villagers down.

Silver clogged them with his powers and kicked them in the groin. Blaze used her fire to not disenagrate them, but only burn them to have them run away. Vanilla grabbed an iron pan and started swinging non stop. With the iron pan colliding with the heads they fell down nocked out. Sally and Mina were back to back surrounded by men around them. Then Sally turned around and grabbed Mina's hands. Mina knew what she was gonna do. Sally started turning in circles letting Mina's feet do the talking. She kicked all the men in the face hard knocking them out. Knuckles kicked and punched them all over. One of the men pounced on his back, but old Knuckles had a plan. He grapped his hands and with his mighty strength, he lifted him off his back and straight on the floor hard on his back. When all the men had enough they ran screaming out of the castle.

Everyone cheered and shouted in victory. Silver hugged Knuckles and kissed both his cheek. Knuckles gagged and smacked his face hard. Somewhere in the castle, Scourge Looked in each room. He kicked every door down ready to attack. He got to the last door and kicked it open. He saw Shadow and got his bow and arrow ready. Shadow turned to him and turned back to the flower moaning. Scourge shot an arrow right into Shadow's back. He roared in pain and tried to get the arrow out, but Scourge beet him to it and pushed him out of the window.

The two tumbled down the roof of the castle, fighting and clawing to stay up. Scourge lost his bow and arrows, but he noticed a large pole with spickes sticking out. He ripped out the pole and held it over his head to attack Shadow. He looked up at him with sorrow filled eyes and layed there to die. Scourge hit him on the side making him roll over on the edge of the roof. He held up his weapon again creeping up to him, "What's the matter beast!" he asked with an evil smirk, "To kind and gentle to fight back!" he continued to kick him roughly as Shadow continued to let him. He closed his eyes and wished to see his beautiful pink hedgehog once more. Just one more time.

**Me: Finally! Just one more chapie to go and I'm done.**

**Shadow: If you know what's good for you, you better not let me die in the next chapter!(reloads gun)**

**Me: Uhhhhhh...ya sure...ok(fuck!) well hope you like this chapie sooooo just one more to go hold the tears people!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Shadow: Damn it! What are you crying about now!**

**Me: Its the last chapter! Aren't you sad!**

**Shadow: Not really I'm glad it's over. Why?**

**Me: Well this is the chapter when you and Amy will...uhh(blushes)**

**Shadow: WHAT! OH HELL NO!(runs away)**

**Me: Well hope you loved my last one so here's the very last chapie. So enjoy. SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!**

Chapter 8**(I'm sorry last chapie was chapter 7 my computers stupid so ya)**

Amy, Rotor, and Cream galloped as fast as they can to the castle. Rotor held onto Cream so she wouldn't fall off. Amy whipped through corners, and jumped over hedges and rocks. She couldn't bare to see Shadow hurt all because of her. She had to get there fast!

Shadow was kicked and brutally hit by Scourge. He layed on the roof with his head down low. Scourge held up his weapon over his head for the last blow. Shadow closed his eyes and waited for his final moment, when he heard a faint soft voice. He looked up and saw what he wanted to see. Amy made it to the castle just in time to stop Scourge. "STOP! SCOURGE NO!" Amy cried when she saw him about to attack his final blow.

Shadow finally had the energy to attack anyone who dares to come near him. And his one and only target is the green scumbag Scourge. He stood up and grabbed the weapon**(still can't remember what that thing Gaston had)** and pulled him away from him. Scourge widened his eyes of how big he stood tall and tries fighting back. Shadow threw him on the side and roared his loudest. Amy whipped the rope around Aster, "Let's go, Aster!" she shouted and she bolted in the doors. She got off and ran all the way to the west wing. Outside, Shadow and Scourge fought hard and rough. Scourge crawled away while Shadow was on his tail, growling and snarling. Scourge swung again and missed. He lost his footing and slid down the triangluler roof when he grabbed a bar to hold him still.

Shadow pounced on him and they both fell on the next rectangluler roof under them. Amy hurried as fast as she can up the next flight of stairs heading to the fight. Huffing and praying for him till she gets there. Shadow landed right on Scourge, altho he was much stronger than he was and kicked him off. Shadow rolled away and hid in the shadows. Scourge got up fast and searched for his victom, "What's the matter, Beast!" he shouted swinging the weapon to one statue breaking it to many peices, "Are you in love with her! Do you honestly think that she would want a pathetic, coward like you!" Scourge passed another statue not knowing it was Shadow. When he heard all he said about her, he got really mad and pissed. He felt to rip open his chest and squeeze his heart till it explodes. While Scourge was busy stalking his prey, Shadow crept up behind him and was about to attack. Scourge heard him from behind and swung hard at him.

Shadow smacked the weapon out of his hand and grabbed his throat. He clenched down hard and dangled him off the castle roof. Scourge was now scared, he held onto Shadow's hand and pleaded, "Please...let me go! I'll do anything! ANYTHING!" Shadow was about to let him go till he thought how torn Amy will be if she heard he was a killer. He hated him dearly, but he loved her more and didn't want her scared of him anymore. Shadow brought him away from the edge and up to his face, "Get out!" he demanded and threw Scourge on the ground.

"Shadow!" he turned around and saw his beautiful Amy waiting for him on the balchony. "Amy." she held out her hand to him. Shadow made his way to her with Scourge watching from where he was. Shadow stretched out his hand to her and grabbed it gently. He hoisted himself up to her face. Her beautiful face he dreamed of seeing again, "You came back." he whispered caressing her cheek. Amy held his hand and smiled. Suddenly Amy screamed and Shadow cried in pain.

Scourge stabbed him in his side with his bloody dagger. He pulled it out and was about to stab him again when Shadow threw his arm infront of him. He flinched and lost his grip. He tried to hold on, but his luck turned bad. The strong green hero of the village came falling down in the pit of darkness, screaming till it died along with him.

Amy grabbed him and pulled him in close so he wouldn't fall. She pulled the limping beast onto the balchony and layed him gently on the floor. Silver, Knuckles, and Vanilla ran to the room to see if everything was alright, but there smiles soon to fade into sadness. Amy held onto his hand trying to keep him awake, "Shadow! Please stay with me!" she pleaded through her cries Shadow looked up at her and smiled a soft smile, "I'm...so glad...you came back...I don't...think I can...make it." he whispered coffing keeping his eyes on her. "Don't say that! You'll live! Please! I want you here with me!" she pleaded more to him. Shadow lifted his weak hand and caressed her cheek, whiping off her tears, "At least...I get...to see you...one...last time." he hissed at the pain from his sides, but continued to smile at her. Amy held onto his hand not letting go till it felt limp. She watched his head rest on the floor and his eyes closed. Never opened.

Amy put her hand on her mouth and cried her hardest she's ever cried. She layed on his chest pleading and praying to hear his heart beat again. "I love you." she whispered in her slow painful breath. Just like that the last petal of the rose came off the stem and softly floated down with the rest of the petals on the table. The three servaints watched the petal fall to the bottom. They lowered their heads not dared to look up at the now flowerless stem. The day has come and ended. The spell won't be lifted.

Amy continued to cry on Shadow's lifeless chest. She never wanted to leave his body. Never. Then sparks of colored light came showering down on the two. Beads of light scattered across the balchony and light formed around Shadow. Amy noticed the light and quickly got off of him before he was lifted in the air. She watched as Shadow continued to float in the air, but what was really going on was the spell has finally lifted! Shadow's whole body began glowing. His hands were not twice as big, but they were back to his old sized gloved hand. His feet where not in the beastly feet he had, they were replaced with his old feet and was now wearing rocket shoes. His torso and face began resizing to his origenal state. He didn't look like the hedgebeast anymore, but he looked like a regular black with crimson striped qills hedgehog.

Amy watched him turn into a regular black hedghog. Along with the three servaints stared in aw at the transformation. The glow began to disapeer and Shadow was gently floated down back on the ground. Amy got up and slowly walked up to him, but then backed away when she saw him move. He stood all the way up and looked at his hands and body in silence. Then with a quick move he turned to face Amy. His eyes were the same blood red colors of his stripes and he looked even more handsome than before. Amy stood dumbfounded and couldn't believe what she was looking at.

"Amy...it's me!" Shadow cried holding her delicate soft hands in his now smaller palms. She stroked his quills slowly feeling the same thing she felt when he was a beast. She then turned her attaintion to his eyes. He looked into her crystal emeralds with a soft stare. She then relised his soft gaze and knew this was him. This was her prince Shadow. "It is you!" she smiled up at him. He caressed her cheek slowly, bringing her face close to his. Their breaths were much closer and their lips puckered till they touched. Her soft lips brushed against his warm smooth lips and they deepend their love to each other sending sparks of light all over the castle.

The whole place began changing. Statues of gargoyals were now lovely ladies of white, dark depressing color began to fade into a bight cheerful color in all places. Lots of blood red roses shown all over the pillars and walls around the castle. Silver walked up to the two lovers and bowed in respect, "Silver!" Shadow grinned Knuckles came in crossing his and smiling wide, "Knuckles!" Vanilla came in and curtsied to her now normal prince, "Vanilla!" Shadow hugged her tightly when Cream came in and hugged her mother tightly as well, "It's a MIRECAL!" Silver cried out in joy. Shadow picked up Amy and spun her around with joy and happiness in there eyes.

Everyone gathered in the ball room to celebrate. Amy and Shadow came in with a warm smile on their faces. Amy wore her yellow dress and Shadow wored his blue elegant tux. They both locked lips once more and broke apart t gaze in their eyes. Shadow took her hand and started leading the dance. Silver in the backround smile until he saw Blaze motioning him to come over with a lovely smile to kill. Silver chuckled and started walking up to her until he was pushed back by Knuckles. "Well my friend. I must say I told you so." he smirked Silver looked at him in a playful anger, "Oh no I told you dear friend." he teased Knuckles then got a little angry and pushed him, "You most certainly did not you worthless hedgehog!" he shouted Silver took of his glove and smacked him across the face, "Come get me! You red knucklehead!" he back talked and thus began a friendly game of war between Silver and Knuckles.

Shadow and Amy continued to twirl and waltz while Vanilla holding Cream and Rotor watched in happiness, "So are they gonna live happily ever after, mommy?" Cream asked hugging her mother tightly, "Of course my dear. Of course." Vanilla replied smiling at her daughter, "Soooo am I gonna be the flower girl in the wedding?" Vanilla and Rotor looked at her with surprise, but instead laughed their hearts out.

So from many years to come, Shadow and Amy stayed together. Never thinking of leaving each other's side. It was just as they say. Beauty is in the inside of us all. You just need to find it. It is true. Beauty would love the beast even in a horrifying form.

**Me: Well hope you liked my story and hope you would like my future stories. I'm thinking of writing another shadamy story. Only better. So stay tuned.**

**Shadow: I can't believe you killed me! And what's worse you made me kiss a peppy faker-loving girl!**

**Me: Oh come on, Shadow! You liked it and you know it.**

**Shadow: The next story better not have me dying or lovey dovey crap!**

**Me: Well you just need to find out. Well people that's it so hope you liked it and Buh Bie!**

**Shadow: I hate you Fanfinction! DAMN YOU!**


End file.
